After the Restaurant
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: Rated m for lemons. Set after the Great Ping Pong Scam


After the Restaurant

Authors note: I have this set after the end of The Great Ping Pong Scam. I don't own _Victorious._

**Tori's POV**

_ I was sitting in the back of Sikowitz's van in-between Cat and Andre. Jade, Robbie, and Beck had already been dropped off at their houses, and I was back to wearing my fake ping pong uniform, thanks Jade for the information. As soon as we had finished the song, she dragged me into the bathroom and took the dress back. _

_ That song I sang tonight was amazing. Singing it with Andre, well that was even better. Lately I've been feeling more for Andre then I had before, I'm not sure what I feel for my best friend anymore. Andre singing with me and playing the piano just made the butterflies in my stomach start to fly and my heart beat faster. _

_ We pulled up to Cat's house and she bounced out of the car after hugging us and yelling out an excited good bye. As we pulled away from the curb I felt an arm brush against my left shoulder, I knew it was Andre, just the sensation of a simple brush of body parts sent shivers up and down my spine. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I sent a quick text to the boy sitting next to me._

_ "Wanna hang out at my house for a bit?" _

_ "Would your parents be ok wit it?" _

_ "They are out. So is Trina." _

_ "Well okay then."_

"Hey Sikowitz, Andre is going to keep me company at my house until my parents get home from work, so just bring us to my house please."

"Right on, Vega, I want to get my shag carpeting home anyways."

_Another five minutes later and we were standing on my door step while I looked for my keys. My hands were shaking, my heart beat was racing, and my brow was sweating. I finally located my keys and unlocked the door to let us in. _

"Hey Andre, I'm getting water do you want anything?" I asked as I rushed into the kitchen just to have a few minutes to compose myself.

"I'll have a glass of water too." He called to me as I heard him slip off his shoes and sit on the couch.

I walked back into the living room after getting waters and checking my reflection in the window and sat down next to him, maybe a little closer then I normally did. I think he noticed this. I leaned forward and turned on the TV and put it on to MTV just so we could have a bit of background noise. Rihanna's Russian Rolette song came on, I knew we both liked it so I left the channel where it was.

"So how's your water?" I asked Andre.

"A little wet for my liking."

"Thanks for the sarcasm Andre."

"Any time Tori, darling."

We just sat there in silence for about five minutes.

"Andre." "Tori" We smiled at each other realizing we said each other's names at the same time. He motioned for me to go first.

"Andre, I think I like you more then I should as in like more than a friend and that song that we did together tonight was so perfect and I just want you to—" he stopped me with a kiss. I don't know what prompted this but I sure as hell won't complain. His hands found my shoulders and one trailed up and down my arms as the other was on my cheek with his thumb grazing over my skin. We were both so relaxed in the kiss we weren't aware of the time that was passing us by. His tongue flicked against my mouth and I happily granted him access into my mouth. Our battle for dominance commenced, he would obviously win since I had only experienced this once, and it was nothing like it was with Andre. With Andre, everything was so magical and perfect. When we pulled away, I looked at the clock and it said that we had been making out for fifteen minutes straight. I looked at him and smiled and blushed as he kissed my forehead. "So I guess you feel the same way then?"

"Isn't it obvious that I love you Victoria Vega?"

"I love you too Andre Harris." I grabbed his hand to hold and leaned my head down onto his shoulder. His free arm went down and rested on my waist I shuddered against the contact and tensed against him.

"Tori, I want you to feel relaxed and safe with me. You've told me that you were raped by a cousin when you were ten, I don't want you to feel like I will push you into anything, I never would. I love you Tori. I want nothing more than for you to trust me."

"I do trust you Andre. And I love you too. I love and trust you enough to give you my body, what I've been through; it doesn't make me want you less. I know you won't hurt me." I stood up and grabbed his hand. I lead him upstairs to my room and walked over to the bed. He sat down and I sat on his lap with my lips finding his. I knew instantly that he was excited to do this with me.

"Tori, love, you know that I've been with other girls before right. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I want this because I know that I'm not another girl to you. I want you to be my first and give me what a first time should be like not the one I really had."

"I will give you the world, just ask my darling."

He leaned me down against my pillows and started kissing me again, our tongues danced together, and our hearts beat as one. He straddled my thin hips and lifted me up slightly to take my shirt off and then take my bra off along with it. I think that this is unfair. Once he's back to kissing me, I take his shirt up over his head just for him to throw it to the side of the bed. He hands found my small chest, he loved me. I felt it in his touch. I wanted nothing more than him. I got brave and unzipped his pants and felt him wiggle out of them. I grazed his erection. I know now that what they say about black men is true. I continued to pump him harder, and faster. He groaned loudly into my ear which turned me on so much. "Tori, I want you now." He reached down and pulled down my pants and panties. His lips came back to mine but his hand stayed there. I felt something slip inside me, it was a finger. I moaned into the still night air. He continued to kiss me and finger me until I came for him, loudly, and very happy no one was home.

"Tori, baby, last chance to back out of doing this."

"As long as I'm with you, I never will Andre." I felt him take off his boxers and pull out a condom and slip it on. We locked eyes, through the dark I could see the worry in his eyes, and he didn't want to hurt me. He positioned himself at my entrance, and he looked like he was about to say something, but before he could, I lifted my hips a little and pushed him in me. I heard him moan in my ear. He was beautiful and what we were doing was beautiful.

"Tori, I love you."

"I love you too. Please don't leave me Andre."

"I never will."

We kept going and then after some time, we finished. And then we slept together peacefully in each other's arms. Waking up tomorrow morning will be amazing.


End file.
